TMNT:Who Is Melony Roster
by mmid9813
Summary: One night while the turtles were out, they heard a fight going on. Wonder what was happening? Thinking it was just some gangsters settling a deal. But they were wrong. Karai and some other mysterious girl were fighting. What grudge did the two have against each other? And why was Karai so desperate to give rid of this mysterious girl?
1. Chapter 1

TMNT: Who Is Melony Roster?

**SUMMARY:** One night while the turtles were out, they heard a fight going on. Wonder what was happening? Thinking it was just some gangsters settling a deal. But they were wrong. Karai and some other mysterious girl were fighting. What grudge did the two have against each other? And why was Karai so desperate to give rid of this mysterious girl?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and my characters.

**Chapter 1:** "Hey, Melony wait up?" Rebecca shouted from far behind her best friend. Melony stopped to look behind at her friend. "Hurry up you walk so slow." Melony stated plainly. "That's so mean to say to your best friend, Lonny" Rebecca whimpered under breaths. "Well it's true; those heels are going to be your death." She chuckled at her joke. "Not funny." Rebecca said looking at her friend discouragingly. "Ok, Ok, I'm sorry." She put her best smile. "Whatever, Lets go." She laughed. They started towards Rebecca's house.

"Are you sure you want to walk alone to your house?" Rebecca asked questioning. "Yes I'll be fine my house is not far from here anyway." She reassured her. Waving goodbye Melony started on her way home. Halfway home someone stopped her in her tracks. "Are you Melony Roster?" Melony looked up to a female with short black hair with a red highlight on one side. "Who's asking?" Melony replied. "I am, my name is Karai." She stated as if she was a queen. She just looked at her. "Why do you care?" Melony asked. Reaching behind her for her Katana. "Because its people like you that always get the turtles in trouble!" She shouted and charged at me.

"Hey Leo, why do we have to patrol, when there is nothing to do?" Whined Mikey looking at him for an answer. "Do I have to answer that?" He replied to him. Mikey just pouted until they heard a familiar voice. Leo looked to where the voice came and went running. "Because its people like you that always gets the turtles in trouble!" The turtles heard a familiar voice yell. They looked over a roof to see Karai and some mysterious girl. Karai was behind the mysterious girl looking at her strange.

Melony looked back at Karai. "I'm not like other people." She smiled looking at Karai. Karai backed up a little, but then ran at her full force. Melony blocked the attack, but her sword stab her other side. Melony just looked at the sword then back at Karai. "Ouch that hurt you know." Melony voiced coldly. She grabbed the sword and pulled it out. She threw it on the ground. She looked like she was faltering some. Melony shook her head. "Ha just what I thought," Karai started. "Your kind doesn't take well to mutagen, its poison to you." Karai smirked. Melony Fell against a wall but shook her head.

Leo looked down at the two. He could tell the girl was faltering and that if he didn't step in, this mysterious girl would surely die. "Let's go." Leo motioned them. Just as Karai was about to hit the mysterious girl, her blade was caught by another. Karai looked up in shock at Leo standing there. "Karai, what are you doing?" Leo asked looking suspicious. Karai just looked at them four then the girl. "This isn't over, I will have my revenge!" She shouted as she run. Karai just ran the other way and disappeared into the night. Leo felt his heart being tugged.

Leo turned around anyways and looked at the mysterious girl now on one knee. Mikey walked over first. "Umm excuse me miss..?" He started. She looked up at him. Her eyes were a sky blue, and her hair was so red it looked like fire when it blew in the wind. She looked up at him. "Who are you?" She asked getting back up, but failed miserably. "Here let us help you." Donnie offered. "That won't be necessary." She said pushing them away finally standing up. They all looked at her and she looked at her side. "OH, this is going to be hard to cover." She said looking around. "Well just go to the hospital." They stated obviously. "I can't misters." She looked at them get annoyed. "Why not?" They asked.

"Because can't you see," She said point at my side. Her blood was pink. "My blood isn't the same as these humans here." She said looking down. The turtles looked shocked for a second. "Ok, then you can come home with us." She looked up at them. The she looked at Leo and he seemed to be in outer space. She smiled. "Ok thanks totally." Melony smiled sweetly. Leo looked down. "Say what?" "Bro, get with it, miss alien is coming with us." She shot a glare at a red bandana guy next to the purple one. "Excuse me sir, I'm not the one who looks like a giant humanoid turtle." Melony snapped back. "Hey that area is sensitive!" He shot back the glare. "Mine was too, but you obviously didn't care." She said walking behind the other three turtles. "Hey wait I didn't get your guys names." She suddenly realized. "Oh I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey", said the orange bandana one "this is Donatello, but you can call him Donny" he pointed to the purple bandana, "That's Leonardo, but Leo is alright as well" pointing to the blue bandana, "and the hot head is Raphael, but raph for short.." He said lastly pointing at the red bandana one. "Hey watch it." Raph warned. Melony looked at them all. "My name is Melony Roster."

Once we were all back in the lair. Leo looked at Melony. "So exactly what are you?" He asked with an eye brow raised. She just looked at him. Her side had already stopped bleeding. "I'm unlike you guys, not a mutant, but I was just bored this way." She said looking down at the floor. "This is just my human form to trick people." She said then covered her mouth really quick. "What did you say?" Mikey looked with wide eyes. "I mean uhh…. Ohh this isn't good." She looked down at her hands. Leo just looked suspiciously. "What's your true form?" Donnie asked looking curious. "I hate it, hate it, and hate it." Her face seemed to be twisted in with hate and sadness. Everyone was silent for a little. "If you say so," She said turning around and walking out the lair, heading for the rooftops. The others just looked around and followed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Melony shouted from one side of the building. She looked up and a red light covered her. When she reappeared, she was a giant horse, with blood red hooves, light red fur and hair that looked like it was on fire. Leo watched from a distance as this once small girl turned into a magnificent red Pegasus. Dumbfounded their mouths dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT: Who Is Melony Roster

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did though. Except my characters of course**

"Wait… wait, you mean, you're a….?" Mikey stood starting to look small. "Whoa!" Donnie seemed like he was about fall over and faint. Melony immediately went back to her human form. "So there are you satisfied?" Melony asked looking down at the floor. She seemed a little annoyed. "Yeah, let's go." Leo ordered everyone to go back down. Melony could tell that Leo was still in his mind about what happened earlier. Inside the lair, Mikey was going all crazy about how Melony had changed and how huge she was. Melony was starting to get frustrated over this. All of that praise about her other self was putting her on edge. "My sons, why are you so loud today?" Master Splinter walked in. He looked around and stopped on the girl now was looking at the ground.

"Oh, and who might you be?" Splinter asked trying to be polite. "My name is Melony Roster." She responded looking him dead in the eye. Master Splinter didn't blink, but looked at his sons. "I was fine with the first one but, why did you bring this one here. "She was bleeding and needed medical attention." Donnie replied walking out with a med kit. "Was there a reason she couldn't go to the hospital?" Splinter asked. Melony started to feel like this man wanted her out of here fast and quick. "Her blood is a different colour," Donnie responded. "You know what they would have done with her." Donnie said looking up at his master before attending my wound that has long since stopped bleeding. Master Splinter looked at Melony again. "I don't very well like your kind." He stated plainly. "Join the club, it seems like everyone that knows we exist hates us." Melony said looking down. "But I don't know what we did that made everyone hate us, especially me." Melony was looking him dead straight in his eyes.

Master Splinter just let a smile slip. "It's not you; it's what your parents did." He responded lightly. Melony just looked down again. Mikey leaned over to his brother Raph. "Just who is this Melony Roster?" He asked. Raph just shook his head. The conversation caught Leo's attention. Looking back and forth at Master Splinter walking away, and at Melony. He then questioned himself. Just who is this Melony Roster? "Hey, guys I'm ba…." April stopped mid-sentence when she saw Melony sitting on the couch. Melony had a look of shock on her face. "Melony, is that you?" April asked out of shock. "April you live here?" She responded. The turtles looked from April to Melony. "You know each other?" They asked "Not really, we sort of met when I was in….." April paused looking at my pleading face not to continue. "When I was in college!" She shouted. Acting as if she just remembered where she saw Melony. "Yeah… college, I only went there for one year." Melony acting like she was just remembering and explaining. The turtles didn't believe them though; they knew they were hiding something.

"Anyway, I'm back and I brought pizza!" April shouted walking into the kitchen. "Pizza!" All the guys shouted, running into the kitchen after April. Melony sat by herself. Looking up at the ceiling she just wondered, why Leo was the top thing on her mind. Meanwhile, Leo was trying to figure out what it was that was so intriguing to him about Melony. "Hey Melony are you coming?" April shouted. "No I'm good, I'm not hungry, I think I'm going to go sit on the roof." She looked the direction of the kitchen and got up and left. Climbing on the roof, Melony looked at the sky. "It's so clear, and the stars are beautiful." "Yes they are but you're not." A snarly voice came up behind her. Melony jumped up in time to miss a death blow to her head. "Karai, why is shredders pet here instead of her cage?" Melony responded anger clearly laced in her voice. Karai growled and rushed at her. "Leo is mine and I'm not a pet." Karai shouted slicing her sword through the air. "Oh, yea?" A smirk was forming on Melony's face.

"You little…" Karai shouted grabbing something out of her pocket and through it at Melony. The glass bottle hit Melony on the fore head shattering. The goo stung and made her lose control of her form. 'BOOM' 'BOOM' "Uhh... What was that?" Mikey asked looking up. Leo jumped up and ran to the roof. "You little…." Leo heard Karai's voice. He managed to get up to see her through a glass bottle at Melony, who then fell to her knees hissing in pain. Then a red light surrounded her. Melony was her real self just regular height as the turtles. "Perfect." Karai whispered. Walking over Melony who was on her side, whining in pain. "Karai!" Leo shouted as he saw her raise her sword.

Karai stopped with shock evident in her eyes.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hello my fellow friends, I will try to upload as much as I can. I am sick right now but hopefully soon I will have this story up and running again. Thanks for liking my story and have a good day.


	4. Chapter 3

TMNT: Who is Melony Roster?

**Chapter: 3**

"Karai, what are you doing?" Leo asked. In his eyes pain and anger were swirling into a mass of uncertainty. Karai glued to the spot, opened her mouth but words wouldn't form. "I…I…I can explain…" Karai tried to speak. "No, I don't care to hear your explanation!" Leo shouted, making Karai jump. "Y… You are a… an official enemy. Leo said resistance in his voice. A gasp escaped everyone's mouth (Yes, Melony is knocked out right now) "But… but… Leo, please I…" Karai cried. "Leave! Before, it gets ugly." Leo looked at her with hatred. A tear slipped from Karai's eyes as she took a step back and turned on her heel. She was gone in an instant but; the reality of what just happened still lingered on everyone's mind. Leo turned and went back home. Mikey turned Melony who was still lying on the ground. He quickly walked to her. "Will she be ok? Mikey asked with worry evident in his voice. "She should be. They used it on her all the time…" April stopped midsentence and looked up. The three turtles had expecting looks on their faces. "Ha, ha, I should catch Leo." April tried to run away. "Hold it red head," Raph grabbed the edge of her collar. "What do you mean… they?"

April laughed nervously. "Uhh… um… well, you see we didn't really meet at college…" April said with an oops face. "Ha-ha, I knew it; you were lying this whole entire time!" Raph exclaimed looking proud. "Shut up bozo head!" April snapped back. "Whatever." Raph looked away. "What do you mean, you didn't meet in college? Where did you meet then?" Donnie looking serious questioned. "I sorta found her in shredders experiment room." April replied trying to look innocent. "Ok… ok you mean…" "She is an experiment of shredders yes." April finished off Donnie's sentence. "Whoa! Are you serious?" Mikey jumped. Looking excited just to get hit in the back of the head by Raph. "Ouch! That hurt dude!" Mikey exclaimed looking away. April looked up at the turtles, "I'm sorry, I didn't tell. It was just the look she gave me when I was just about to say made me hurt inside for her. She has been through so much, and that look, I couldn't just ignore it." April said looking down almost in tears. "You're such a softy." Donnie laughed. But then a thought came across everyone's face. Just who is this Melony Roster?


End file.
